It came at night
by winchester12
Summary: One night a group of men break into Jim's house while the Winchester brothers and Caleb are staying the night. Why r they there and what do they want? 12/16 hurtSam/hurtDean/worriedCaleb
1. Chapter 1

**Supernatural- It came at night time**

Don't own anything

**Chapter 1**

John, Dean, and Sam made it to Jim's farm house for summer break. They plan to stay for awhile and Caleb Reaves and his dad Mackland Ames are going to be there. It's going to be a get together for the family. They have it every summer for the past twelve years.

It was three o'clock pm when the impala pulled up to the farm house and then John's black truck came after. The little family got out and walked to the front door and opened to Bobby Singer talking to Jim and a worn out Caleb.

Dean walked in and went right to Caleb. "What happened man?"

"I was in a fight at a bar yesterday. Apparently not saying that you're really good at pool is called cheating. The guy asked if I was any good and I said yeah then I won $200 and he called be a cheater and a liar. Didn't know he had friends and well there was a big fight." Caleb explained to his friend

"Who won Junior?" John asked listening to them talk

"Who do you think won? It's like you don't know me at all!" Caleb complained but there was a little smirk

"So I take it the other men won and threw you out of the place." Sam's cheerful voice said going over to give Bobby a hug and then Jim

"I won you little runt." Caleb retorted

Sam smirked and then watched as his dad and Caleb left the room with Dean not far behind.

"Hey Bobby what are they going to talk about and why not with me around?" Sam asked

"I think John is going to talk about the fine rules of not fighting over a game of pool. You know like before." Bobby explained

"Like he did when Dean fought in school because Caleb said it was ok to fight back?"

"That's right Sam and he wants Dean to know that it's not good to fight in a bar."

"Because Dean would since Caleb did and what ever Caleb does, Dean does later on." Sam finished

"That's right Samuel and I don't ever want to see the same thing for you also." Jim said going to the door the other three went out of.

"I know not to Pastor Jim, you don't have to worry about me just Dean and Caleb." He smiled before going up stairs to his and Dean's room.

Both older hunters couldn't help but laugh at the cheerful boy of Sam Winchester.

-SPN-

"I told you not to fight if you go to a bar to play for money." John yelled

"It's not like it was my fault or anything. It was the other guys fault." Caleb answered

"Dad come on and lighten up a little would you. Caleb got beat up and your acting like he meant for it to happen." Dean reasoned, he didn't like when his dad yelled at his best friend

"Would you like it if Dean was fighting because of a game of pool and was the one looking like that?"

"No sir, he wouldn't be alone if he ever did go in a bar."

"Dean go to your brother, I want to talk with Caleb alone." John ordered

Once Dean was gone they both sat down at the kitchen table.

"I didn't start the fight Johnny and I didn't mean for it to happen." Caleb started

"I know you didn't Caleb but you have to be careful. Dean will think its ok for him to fight in bars because you did and then Sammy will fallow after Dean. I don't like you boys getting hurt or fighting. Save it for a hunt if you need to fight." John reasoned

"I'll try not to fight in bars and Mac already had this talk with me."

"Alright then I guess where good then."

"Yep, so can I go up to the boys now?" Caleb asked

With a nod from John, Caleb hurried off to find the brothers.

"Nice speech John, think you got threw to both of them?" Bobby asked

"If I didn't then they won't hunt for a while." John smirked

"Well guess what I got in this folder?" Bobby said sitting down and giving the folder to John's waiting hand

John looked at the news clippings and read the report. "Where is the hunt?"

"Two hours away and it will take three days tops to find them."

"Alright we leave in thirty minuets and Caleb watches the boys."

"Alright the car is ready to go all you have to do is tell your boys and Caleb." Bobby said

John took the folder and then made his way up to the boy's room. He heard the boys talking and laughing in the room. He opened the door to find the boys playing a video game.

"Guys Bobby and I have a hunt to do and we will be gone for about three days. Caleb's in charge of you and be good for Jim."

"What are you hunting?" Dean asked putting the controller down and looking up at his dad

"Bobby thinks it's a nest of vampires."

"Is this the only hunt you're going on?" Sam asked putting his controller down and going to his dad

"Yep, after we come back we can have the party and cookout like we promised." John said giving Sam a hug and Dean a pat on the shoulder before leaving

The boys got back to their game and John left in the truck fallowed by Bobby's car.

-SPN -

I'm tired of playing this game. Let's go outside and play." Sam begged

"Fine how about you go outside and play while us two stay here and finish playing." Dean said not taking his eyes off the T.V.

"Fine then I will do just that and then when something bad happens to me I will tell Dad you weren't watching me like your suppose to." Sam threatened

"That's black mail Sammy and if you even think of telling dad anything I will do something very bad to you that you won't even want to sleep at night." Dean threatened back

"You wouldn't do anything to me because dad would ground you." Sam said

"Try it and see little brother."

With that said Sam walked out of the room only to walk back in. "I wasn't really going to tell dad anything Dean."

"I know that Sammy, and I wasn't going to do anything to you. Let us play for a little and then we will come and do something outside."

With that Sam left the room and Dean went back to the video game.

-SPN-

Sam went outback to the stable where three horses of Jim's where. His favorite one was the black with brown spots. "Hey Pepper. How's it going girl." Sam held out a carrot and let the horse bite it.

After Pepper finished eating the food the big horse walked away to the other end of the stable. Sam walked away from the gate that kept the horse in and walked to the end of the stable and outside.

Sam found some rocks and picked them up before going over to the pond that Jim had there. It was one of Dean's favorite places to go when he wanted to be alone for awhile.

He took one of the rocks in his hands and threw it across the water making it skip along it. Caleb showed him how to do it three years ago and he really liked doing it. The pond was kind of big so Sam tried to see how far the rocks could skip along till it disappeared under the water.

Sam was on his last one when he heard a noise come from the woods in front of him. He backed up from the water and listened for the noise again. When he didn't hear anything he picked up some more rocks. "Man I wish Dean would hurry up and come out here already."

He threw another one when he felt something touch his leg. He jumped and looked behind him to find Jim's Golden Retriever named Atticus Finch.

"Hey didn't we teach you not to scar people like that boy." Sam smiled and rubbed the dogs fur

Sam picked up a stick and threw it and watched as Atticus ran after it. When the dog caught it he brought it back to Sam who threw it again. They had been playing for a few minutes when Sam heard the noise again. He was going to walk over to the woods and look around to find what was causing it when Atticus started barking.

"What is it boy?" Sam asked grabbing the stick and holding it like a weapon

Sam walked up to the woods but still couldn't see anything. He was about to enter the woods when the dog growled. Sam never seen Atticus growl unless something bad was around and it meant something supernatural or a person that was up to no good. Sam knew better then to enter a place if Atticus growled like that. He turned around and ran to the house calling for Jim while the dog stayed and growled.

"Pastor Jim come quick, there's something in the woods." Sam yelled

-SPN-

Caleb came down the stairs fallowed by Dean and they went to Jim who was in the kitchen reading the news paper.

"Jim there's someone on the property. I can feel it and it's not a good feeling ether." Caleb said looking out the window to see if someone was coming to the door.

"Are you sure?" Jim asked grabbing a gun that was attached under the kitchen table.

"Yeah I just felt it when we where playing the game and who ever it is, is still here."

"Alright go get your brother and go in your room and lock it." Jim ordered

At the face the two where making told them Sam wasn't up stairs.

"Where is your brother Dean?" He asked not liking the answer

"He went outside to play. He's been out there for fifteen minuets."

When Jim heard Atticus bark and then turned in to a growl he was walking to the back door but once he heard John's youngest yelling he ran out the door with Dean and Caleb running close behind.

They saw Sam running towards them yelling about something in the woods and the dog still growling.

Jim grabbed Sam on the shoulder making the boy stop and look at him. "Slow down, take a deep breath and then tell us what happened." Jim said calmly

Once Sam got his breathing under control he looked at Jim and his brother. "There's something in the woods! I heard noises and Atticus won't stop growling."

"Did you see anything in there?" Jim asked looking at his still growling dog

"No I was going to go in there when Atticus started growling." Jim let go of Sam and pushed him in to Dean's arms before going to the woods to take a look around.

"Dean get Sam inside the house and make sure you have a shot gun in hand."

Dean grabbed Sam's arm and dragged him in to the house and locked the door. He grabbed the shot gun that was in the living room and then went back to the door to watch Jim and Caleb look in the woods.

"D-Dean what's in the woods? Why is Atticus acting like that?" Sam asked standing behind his brother

"I don't know Sammy. Just wait till they get back." Dean answered

Both boys looked outside with batted breath, waiting to see what was out there trying to get on to the property.

-SPN-

That's it for now. Please review and tell me what u think


	2. Chapter 2

**Supernatural- It came at night**

**Don't own anything**

**Chapter 2**

Jim and Caleb looked for awhile in the woods. They had to walk in there just to see if anybody was hiding out. They knew it wasn't anything supernatural since the whole property was on holy grounds and there where charms all around including the woods but it only went back half way. The rest of the woods where unprotected. After they did a sweep of the woods they made their way back to the house, making sure to look around the place. After finding it all clear they made their way in to the house to find the boys standing there with the shotgun in hand.

"Did you find anything out there?" they asked

"No, there was nothing out there. If there was they took off after Atticus growled and scared them." Caleb stated

"What if it comes back?" Sam asked

"Then we will be ready for what ever it was." Jim said going to the living room

Sam watched as the older man walked away and then looked at his brother. "I want to go play a game but I'm scared to go back outside."

"Caleb and I will take you out but we have to stay close to the house."

The three boys went out and played tackle football until it got to dark. Caleb threw the foot ball and Sam caught it running to the goal before Dean could tackle him down. Sam was laughing as he made another goal and seen his brother fake pouting face.

"That's 25 to 15 Dean. Caleb and I won!" Sam cheered out load

He knew Dean had let him win but it didn't matter because he was just happy to have time with him. Caleb went over to Sam who was doing his little happy dance, which was jumping up and down and moving his hands in the air. He picked him up and put him on his shoulder then walked around the yard. Dean just laughed and watched the two run around.

-SPN-

While the three boys had their fun, they never noticed the group of men watching them. Each of their eyes where on the boys and then over to the house.

"Come on TJ; why not go to the house now while the kids are outside. It would be easier then waiting till they go to bed." one of the men said

"Yeah man, we walk up grab the runt and make the others let us in to the house." Another man added

"That won't work and plus night time will be to dark for them to see us coming. Get the stuff and be ready for the call." TJ ordered

The group then spread out making sure to keep the boys in sight.

-SPN-

"Boys time to come inside for dinner!" Jim called while the boys where talking

Once the boys heard Jim calling them, they ran to the door and went to the kitchen.

"So who won this time?"

"Sam did this time." Dean answered while filling his plate with food.

Once they said grace, they ate their food and then helped clean up the kitchen before going up to their room and playing more video games.

It was around nine when Jim came in the room and found the boys already in bed and sleeping.

He closed the door and went to check the rest of the house before going to bed himself.

-SPN-

Sam shot up in his bed from one of his nightmares and looked around the room. He seen Dean asleep in his bed but Caleb wasn't in the room anymore, so that meant he was in his own room.

Sam got out of bed and snuck down to the kitchen. He grabbed a cup and filled it with water and started to drink it when he heard the front door open and footsteps in the living room. He placed the half empty cup in the sink and bent down behind the counter.

The counter was like an L shape facing the door to the living room. He heard the feet of more then one person heading up the stairs. Once it was quit Sam stood up and walked over to the door and took a peek. There where only two people in there that Sam could see. They where tall but he couldn't tell if they where male or female. When he saw one coming towards him he took off back behind the counter and dunked.

Upstairs the men walked to the first room and opened the door slowly and looked inside. They saw two beds and only one had a person sleeping in it.

"You two get the older boy and you get the other room and as for me I will look for that kid, but do not tell them we don't have him, say if you make a sound we kill the kid or something like that." TJ whispered and then walked away

The men then walked in to the brother's room and walked over to a sleeping Dean while the other guy went to the room Caleb was in. One guy stuck his hand over Dean's mouth while a knife went to his throat. Dean's eyes shot open and he saw two guys leaning over him. He tried to see the other bed to make sure Sam was ok but the man was standing in front of it.

"If you scream we kill the kid, got it?" The man with the knife whispered

Dean nodded and the men moved out of the way to let him get up. Once up Dean looked over to the bed and found it a mess but there was no Sam.

He looked at the men and wanted to ask where his brother was but he was grabbed and led in to the hall and down the stairs.

-SPN-

The other man made it to Caleb's room but the bed was empty and was still made up as if no one ever slept in it. He looked around and checked the closet, under the bed, and out the window. When there was no sign of the guy, the man then left the room. He found the other two with Dean who was looking around the place; He knew he was looking for the kid.

"Caleb wasn't in the room. The bed wasn't even slept in. I'm thinking he snuck out to see a girl or something but we have the house to our self and the old man is sleeping." The man said

"Where's my brother you assholes!" Dean asked

"Don't worry he's safe for now." The man holding him said

"I think you guys don't have him. He went with Caleb before you even got here!

The man holding Dean hit him on the head and then duck taped his mouth and hands.

-SPN-

Sam listened behind the counter to his brother and the men that broken in. He closed his mouth when he heard a hand hit his brother but knew he couldn't say any thing if he wanted to find help. He looked to the door that headed to outside and knew he had to get there.

He took a step towards the door when the door opened up and someone walked in.

Sam was about to hide when he saw it was Caleb, Caleb looked to his left and saw Sam kneeled on the ground with a worried look on his face but before he could ask what was wrong the other door leading to the living room opened and two men he didn't know walked in.

Motioning with his hands, Sam moved behind the counter again and waited to see what happens.

"Who are you and what are you doing in this house?" Caleb snapped and walked over to the two so they wouldn't come to him and then find Sam hiding.

"We where invited by Dean and Sam, who we have in the other room and if you don't be quit and come with us we will kill both of them." One of the men said

Caleb knew they didn't have Sam but he didn't know if they did have Dean.

Caleb closed his mouth and walked to the door and looked inside. He found Dean Duck taped and being held with a knife to his throat.

Dean tried to say something when he saw Caleb looking at him.

"So I see you have Dean but where is Sam?" Caleb asked so that Dean would know he didn't have him.

"He's out in our van with one of our men." the other guy said

Caleb looked at Dean and shook his head no.

"_Sammy is in the kitchen behind the counter hiding._"

Dean gave a small nod to tell Caleb he heard him in his head.

"Let me see then!" Caleb demanded

"To bad you will just have to take our word for it."

One of the men took out a pair of handcuffs and slipped them on Caleb then cuffed him to a chair. Dean was pushed down on the sofa.

The leader of the group came down the stairs and seen Caleb but no Sam.

"Was he alone?" TJ asked

"Yeah came in threw the back."

"Check the kitchen and then the back yard."

Two men then left behind the door. Caleb and Dean hopped that Sam was long gone but knew that Sam would never leave them behind.

-SPN-

Sam heard the man tell them to check the kitchen and knew he had to do something and fast if he was going to save his brother and friend. He didn't have time to run for the door so he had to think really fast before the men came and found him. He wished Pastor Jim would wake up and help them. Just then he heard the door open and two sets of feet walked in. He heard Caleb yelling at them to get back here and when he didn't hear Dean, he knew ether Dean was out or had something over his mouth.

-SPN-

That's it for now please review and tell me what you think so far.


	3. Chapter 3

**Supernatural-It came at night**

Don't own anything

**Chapter 3**

The men walked in and at first didn't see anything. They split up and checked the room out. One walked behind the counter but no one was there. The other looked in the closet where a broom and mop was but no sign of the boy. They then walked out to the yard.

Sam gave a small smile when he heard the men walk outside.

"Man they must be really dumb if they don't think of places a small kid could hide." Sam thought

He heard the door close but didn't hear the other one open. He opened up the covert and was about to climb out when a hard hand grabbed his neck and pulled him out.

"AHHH!" Sam yelled as he hit the floor

"So that's where you where hiding. Never thought to look in there." TJ said

"I know! That's why I picked it. You people are so dumb and when my dad comes you will wish you never met us."

"Shut your trap kid and start moving." TJ dragged a struggling Sam to the living room.

Dean saw Sam trying to get away but the older man was to strong for him.

Dean tried to yell at the man but the tape stopped him from doing so but Caleb got to say it.

"Leave him alone, he's just a kid you asshole!" Caleb yelled trying to get his hands free.

"You don't want anything to happen to the kid right?" TJ asked holding Sam with an arm around his neck

When he got two nods the man led Sam to the sofa and pushed Sam in to Dean. Sam wrapped his arms around his brother and watched as the man went to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Dean I tried to hide and I thought it was ok for me to come out. I didn't know there was another one still in there."

Dean tried to say something but the tape was still there. Sam reached up and pulled the tape off.

"It's ok Sammy as long as you're safe. Now since he is to busy leaving us alone, how about you run up stairs and try to get out of the window or go wake up Jim for us?"

Sam nodded and took off for the stairs before the guy knew any wiser.

-SPN-

Sam climbed the stairs and was walking down the hallway when he saw another man coming out of Caleb's room. Before Sam could do anything he was picked up from behind and a hand went over his mouth. He was then dragged into his and Dean's room.

Sam kicked out and tried to move his arms to hit the person but they where being held by an arm.

"If you want the others to be safe and in good health then you better keep quit and do what we say." The voice said

When Sam nodded the man then removed his hand from Sam's mouth and was then replaced with a mouth.

Sam's eyes got wide and he started struggling with the man in front of him. He felt a tongue enter his mouth and a hand was at his boxer pants pulling them down.

Sam didn't know what to do so he bit down on the filthy tongue until the man was away from his mouth.

Taking that moment Sam screamed for the one person he knew would come for him.

"DEAN HELP!"

He was then back handed across the face and thrown on to Dean's bed.

"You are going to pay for that kid and I will take it out on Dean. Go get the brother and bring him to me." The man said to his friend

Sam tried to get up when he saw the man headed for the door. He couldn't let them bring Dean up here and hurt him. He was off the bed but before he could even run the other man had him.

"Let me go … get away from me!" Sam yelled trying to hit the man

"You are going to be fun. Keep it up."

With that Sam was thrown on the bed and the man was kissing him again. The man's hand went to his pants and was pulled off before he knew what was going on. Sam punched the man in the face making his nose start to bleed. When the man brought his hands to his bloody nose Sam took that second to kick him in the stomach and then rolled off the bed and out the door before he could be caught again.

Sam ran down the hall and to Jim's room and found the man tied up in the bed with a piece of duck tape over his mouth.

"Jim are you ok?" Sam asked taking off the tape

"You need to get out and run Samuel and find help." Jim said looking at the door hoping the men didn't come in here.

Sam turned around when he heard footsteps coming his way and knew he had been found.

He went to the window and opened it all the way and was climbing out when he felt hands on his legs and next he was pulled back in.

"NO!" Sam screamed

"Leave him alone. He's only a boy." Jim demanded

"He will not be hurt if you give use what we want old man." The man said

"I don't have anything here of value. Just old stuff!"

"I found something of value and I'm going to the other room with it to have some fun."

Sam kicked and hit the arms that held him but when he was picked off the floor and cared to the room again Sam couldn't stop the man. He felt his hands being brought up to the head board and then handcuffed. His Feet was separated at each end of the bed post and tied down. He tried to wiggle out but he was tied down for good.

The door was opened and the man from before was dragging Dean in who had put up a good fight.

"Sammy are you ok?" Dean asked as he saw his brother tied to his bed with no pants on.

"He got away twice and hurt me but I got him right where he won't get away again." The man by Sam said

"Leave him alone he's just a kid." Dean demanded

"What do you think Nick, should I leave Sam alone or teach him what it means to do what you're told?"

"I think you should teach him Joe." Kevin said

With that Joe got on the bed and gave Sam a peck on the cheek and then another peck on the lips before brought his hand down hard to the youth's stomach making Sam cry out in pain

"AHH … stop it." Sam screamed trying to kick out at the man

The two men laughed while Dean was yelling at them to stop. Dean was then brought to Sam and they both looked at each other. Before they knew what happened Joe punched Dean in the face and then again in the stomach.

"Dean?" Sam called out as he saw his brother doubled over

"That was for hurting me. And this is for trying to get away from me." With that Joe grabbed Sam by the hair and waited for the kid to scream and then kissed him.

When Joe kissed Sam the kids scream was muffled. Dean saw the man kiss Sam again and something in him snapped. There was no way he would allow some freak to rape his brother if he could do anything about it.

Sam felt the mouth leave his and make its way down to his nipples. Sam cried out for Dean to help him when the nasty mouth started to suck on his chest. It then began its journey down to his belly and felt the tongue slip into his belly button.

"No please stop." Sam cried

"Why do you want me to stop? Don't you like this? I sure do and I wonder what would happen if I looked under those boxers you have on." Joe talked as his hands lifted up the rest of the clothes that cover Sam's lower half.

"NO!" both boys yelled out together

Dean pushed his head back hard hitting Nick in the face. Once Dean was free he went to Joe and started hitting him all over. First the face and then the stomach, he just kept hitting and hitting and hitting. He made sure to kick the guy in the bulls. When Joe stayed still and wasn't moaning anymore Dean left him and went over to Nick and punched him until that guy was out cold. After both men where out Dean went over to Sam and got the ropes off but he had to pick lock the hand cuffs.

"Your safe now Sammy. They won't hurt you anymore." Dean promised as he held his brother.

"Pastor Jim is in his room tied up, you need to help him. They are going to use us to get something out of him.." Sam whispered

"Alright I want you to get your pants on and climb out the window and run." seeing Sam about to argue Dean shook his head " Go to the first motel you see and call Dad and then the police but stay there. Do not come back. I mean it Sammy."

With that said Dean went to the window and lifted Sam out of it after the kid had pants and shoes on.

When Sam made it to the ground he took off, not even looking back. He hoped that his brother would get Caleb free before something bad could happen to them both and Jim. With that thought in his head he ran faster needing to find a phone.-

-SPN-

That's it for now. I want to thank everyone who added this story to their fav. and alerts and for leaving reviews The story is almost finish I'm on the last chapter and will post again tomorrow night


	4. Chapter 4

**Supernatural-It came at night**

Don't own anything

**Chapter 4**

Sam stayed to the side of the road and just ran as fast as he could. He needed to get to a motel fast to get help for his family. He hated leaving Dean and the others alone with those freaks. He felt a shiver but not because of the cold. He never wanted to see those men again.

When a big truck came in to sight Sam held up his hands and waved the truck down. He knew not to ever hitchhike but this was the one time he could break that rule.

When the truck slowed and the window to the passenger side came down Sam gave a big smile at the person who was driving.

"Sammy what in the hell are you doing out here at this time of night?" came John Winchester's voice

"I'm sorry dad but there are men at the house and they have Dean Caleb and Jim tied up. Dean helped me get away so I could find help. I was to find a motel and call you and then the police." Sam said in a hurry

Sam climbed in and sat next to his dad who drove faster then ever. His cell phone went off and the id said Bobby.

"Hey it was Sam that was walking the road. Dean and the others are in danger and we need to get there in a hurry."

"Then let's go save those wannabe girls." Singer replied

-SPN-

Caleb got the last rope off and waited for the men who were in the room with him to look away. After they brought Jim and Dean down with no Sam he knew they didn't have a lot of time left.

"So where are the crystals Jim?" TJ asked

"I don't have any. You got the wrong house." He tried to reason

TJ then went over to Dean who was tied up again and was ready to hit the teen when he was thrown in to the wall.

Dean saw Caleb get up and run over to him and got him loose then over to Jim.

"We need to leave now." Caleb said helping Jim up

"You aren't leaving until I get what I came for." Came the voice of TJ

Dean looked at TJ who was blocking the doorway with a 45' in hand

"You picked the wrong house to attack." Came a new voice and before TJ knew what hit him, he was down on the ground with John Winchester's gun pointed at his face

"I told you my dad would make you wish you hadn't met us." Came Sam's happy voice

"Sammy you did it." Dean smiled and went to his brother who wrapped his hands around his neck and watched the older men handcuff the intruders

-SPN-

When Sam let go of Dean and when Dean saw how Sam was eyeing Joe, Dean walked up to Joe and started kicking the guy in the side.

"If you ever look at Sam or even think of doing to him what you tried to do upstairs, I will have a bullet with your name written all over it. Do I make myself very clear?" Dean snapped

"Yes, very clear." Joe whimpered

-SPN-

They heard the cop sirens and then knocking on the door.

"Police!" A man said

John opened the door and five police men walked in. They saw six men sitting on the ground with their hands tied behind their backs. One looked really bet up.

"Officer these are the men that broke in and held us captured. They wanted some kind of crystal. We told them we didn't have anything like that. They then took Sam upstairs and when Sam fought them they had me go up to keep him under control. The guy named Joe kept kissing Sam all over and we told him to stop but Zack held me and Sam wasn't strong enough to fight. When Joe was about to pull Sam's pants down and do stuff to him I broke free and bet the crap out of him. I then turned and kicked Zack's ass. After that I got Sam free from the bed and told him to climb out the window and find help. Dean explained to the police.

"What happened next?" Said a lady officer who wrote in her little book.

"While Sammy was goon the leader TJ came up and saw me close the window and he hit me in the back of the head and when I came to I was back down stairs tied up and laying on the sofa. Caleb was still in the chair and Jim was the brought down and thrown to the floor. "Dean finished

"What about you Sam? How did you make it back here?" The lady asked looking at Sam who was sitting next to Dean with his arms holding on to Dean's arm

"I ran down the road looking for who ever could help and then I saw a truck and ran to it and found out it was my dad and Bobby. I told them what happened and they drove as fast as they could to the house. When we got there Caleb and the others where trying to leave but TJ had a gun on them so my dad bet him up and tied his hands behind his back. When the other men came the adult's tied them up and then Dean called the cops."

"Well I think that about does it. If I need any more I will call you. Thanks for catching these guys. We have been after them for five months now. Every house they hit no one was alive to tell us anything."

"How do you know it was them if no one was there to tell you what they look like?" Sam asked

"Same mo, always a family and always and big nice house. Also they always to the crystals."

With that said the police and the bad men where gone.

-SPN-

"So now that the cops have them in jail and they have Joe tagged as a molester, does Sam have to go to court and all that?" Dean asked

"No, there won't be a hearing but he will be in the data bass for that and he will be in prison with the others for a long time." John told his sons.

"I'm glade it's over and I got to help save the day … or night." Sam smiled leaning on his dad.

"Any time kiddo." John smiled while the others laughed

"Why did they want with crystals anyways?" Caleb wondered

"I don't know what crystals they meant. I don't have anything like that." Jim told them "If I knew I would have given it to them before they could hurt you guys but I told them the truth."

"Well I think it's time to hit the hay boys." Bobby stated getting up off the chair and heading for the stairs.

"Yes it is and I think we should all do the same." Jim said allowed

"Hey what happened with the hunt?" All three boys asked

"How we found the clan and killed each one." Bobby stated going up the stairs

"What about the party you promised?" Sam asked giving his puppy dog eyes

"We will have it tomorrow and you get to help cook the food with Bobby." John smiled fallowing Bobby up the stairs

"Alright I get to use the fire this time!" Sam happy chimed

With that thought in every ones head they looked at John who was trying to catch Sam.

"Wait son about the grill I don't …" Was all they could hear John say

With that the family went to bed and all was good in the little family … for now.

-SPN-

That's it please review and tell me what you think Next chapter THE PARTY


End file.
